


Empty Apartment

by phoenixjustice



Series: Empty [1]
Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the end of chapter/season 2 and the beginning of chapter/season three. Part I of the Empty series.</p><p>There was nothing that he wouldn't do for his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Apartment

Light comes streaming through his bedroom and he quickly shuts the curtains with a flick of his wrist, turning to look at his unconscious brother on his bed. He looked much better; he had much more color and was breathing easier, making Peter give a sigh of relief.

\-------

The gun shot wounds in his brother had been bad, very bad. It had killed his brother, blood flowing over him as his brother died in his arms. He had heard Matt yelling something but couldn't hear it out of the noise of his own head, the roaring that seemed to envelop him.

He had only one thought then; Nathan.

He had gathered him up in his arms and carried him out of there as fast as he could, not caring about the consequences, only caring about the person he loved more than life itself; more than anything, or anyone in Peter's world.

He had teleported himself and Nathan, who had stopped bleeding, but small rivulets of blood flowed down his body and onto Peter, who didn't notice at first and didn't care when he did notice, to his old apartment in New York, it was the first place he thought of.

He was surprised to see it having been lived in while he was gone and he noticed little signs that told him that it was his brother. He tries to keep from looking at Nathan's pale face and not to feel Nathan's skin which was turning colder. He gathers him up closer and walks into the bathroom, forcing himself to go into nursing mode as he strips Nathan of his clothing and starts to wipe him down of all the blood.

There was more of it than he thought; Nathan's dark suit concealed a lot more than he realized. He takes care not to linger too close on Nathan's body, shaking his head from those forbidden thoughts that had been in his mind for longer than he might admit.

After he finishes up, he gathers Nathan's clothing and uses his telekinesis to carry it ahead of him as he carries Nathan very carefully in his arms into his bedroom; the sheets and blanket were immaculate; his brother like to keep things tidy and in order. He walks over to the bed, laying Nathan very gently down on the bed while he made the clothes fall into the hamper.

He walks over to his dresser, seeing that although Nathan had added some clothing of his own in there, that Peter's were still in there and looked quite fresh as if they had just been laundered. He gathers a black silk shirt and pajama pants set from the drawer, definitely Nathan's and walks back over to Nathan, folding the clothes in a pile next to him and frowning slightly as he thought of something.

He ponders for a moment and after glancing at Nathan, walks out of the bedroom and back into the bathroom. It was a little small, especially compared to the bathrooms of the Petrelli mansion, but it suited him, he didn't have to have all the luxuries like their mother did (and like he thought Nathan once had to).

He kneels down to look under the cabinet under the sink and hopes that what he was looking for hadn't been cleaned out. He hadn't been hoping in vain; he picks up a large black case and opens it up to find one side of empty syringes and the other of small medicinal bottles; from the time when he had been a nurse. He takes out a syringe, closes up the case and puts it back before standing up and glancing at his reflection in the mirror.

He had seen what Adam had done to help his brother, even if it had been for the man's own selfish reasons and knew that he could do the same thing, since he too could regenerate, thanks to Claire. He lets out a breath and takes the time to look at his reflection.

So much had happened and he had also changed, not just superficially or physically, but mentally and emotionally as well. He had learned so much, lost so much and had also gained a new idea of himself. One thing had not changed; there was nothing that he wouldn't do for his brother. Nathan was his one steady thing in his life, his cherished thing, the person who he loved more than he could begin to tell him.

He knew that it was incest and that people would call him horrible and say it was wrong and maybe it was; but he couldn't stop himself from feeling that way and truth be told; he didn't want to.

He lets out a breath, shaking his thoughts away from these deep ones and gathers up his syringe, tensing up his arm before he puts the needle in. He hisses slightly in pain and gathers blood up to the top with an expert ease. As the needle leaves his arm, the wound closes up and was no longer there, a plus in being able to regenerate, not to mention what he was about to do.

He starts to leave the bathroom, holding the syringe filled with his blood carefully, then as an afterthought, he gathers up a fresh washcloth and wets it with water, ringing it carefully so it didn't drip.

He enters the room, setting the washcloth on the nightstand next to the bed and looks down into Nathan's deathly pale face.

"Nathan…" he breathed. "I don't know who did that to you, but I swear that you'll be fine and when I find them I will make them pay."

He takes a hold of Nathan's left arm, trying to ignore the cold from it and plunges the syringe inside, taking care to place it in just right, thanking his former nursing experience for knowing just what to do; as it wasn't just a simple plunge inside the arm and there you go, no, you had to make sure not to hit something you shouldn't.

He waits until all the blood gets placed inside of him before removing the syringe, making sure that all of the healing blood had went inside his brother's body, satisfied, he removed it and set it on the nightstand, grabbing the washcloth and waiting.

After a few tense moments, wondering if his blood wouldn't work because his power wasn't specifically regenerating, he notices two crushed in bullets worm their way out of Nathan's chest and stomach and the wounds start to close up. He lets out a sigh of relief.

\-------

Now he was just sitting in the chair adjacent to the bed while he waited for his brother to wake up; he had only briefly gathered something for himself to eat, making a sandwich for Nathan which he placed on the nightstand, throwing the syringe in the wastebasket underneath the small table and putting the clothes on Nathan.

The clothes looked nice on him, but they looked a little bit big, as if Nathan had lost some weight recently. With everything that had gone on (that Peter knew of), he couldn't exactly blame him, but when his brother got well, he was going to give him a talking to for not eating enough!

Right now he would just settle for Nathan waking up and looking at him.

\-------

About half an hour had passed and he was not looking at anything in particular when he heard a sudden shift in Nathan's breathing. He quickly gets up out of the chair and stares as he sees Nathan looking straight at him, looking a bit shocked.

"Peter—"

He walks over next to the bed, before leaning down and hugging his brother softly, taking care that Nathan might be feeling a bit weak. But the arms which wrapped around him felt firm and strong against his back. He moves his head against Nathan's neck and lets out a faint gasp of surprise as Nathan pulls him closer right on top of him on the bed, pulling him as close as he could.

"Peter," he repeated. He sounded relieved, a bit confused and…something else which he couldn't tell.

"Nathan," he said feeling relief pass through his whole body at the sight and sound of his brother, knowing that it had worked and his brother was okay and whole again. "I'm so sorry; I love you. I'm so sorry." He wasn't just talking about his brother getting hurt either and at the sudden stiffness in his brother's limbs, he wondered if he guessed something.

He tries to pull away, but Nathan only lets him get as far as to where they were face-to-face, looking deeply into Peter's eyes. Peter could see a distorted image of himself in Nathan's eyes and felt himself, as always, drawn to the force that was Nathan Petrelli. It was such a strong force that he knew no one could resist, not him, not even Claire; he had seen her looking at Nathan.

"What did you do?" asked Nathan quietly.

Peter shakes his head a little bit, almost expected a lock of hair to fall in front of his eyes and almost starts to try and push it back when he realized that it wasn't there, as he had some of it shaved off, but had tried to do so out of habit anyway.

"I just did what Adam did to you; I gave you some of my own blood to try and let your body regenerate," said Peter seriously, licking his lips a little nervously, not hearing the small intake of breath that Nathan did at this. "I had been a little afraid that it wouldn't work because my power wasn't to regenerate to start out; but it worked."

Nathan just looks at him with amazement and also a new hairstyle which Peter thought was rather sexy, he thought absently.

"You saved me?"

Peter kind of nods, feeling a blush sudden want to suffuse his face and he ducks his head down slightly, trying to move back a little without Nathan really noticing; he felt his own body start to respond and he didn't want his brother to feel that. Nathan didn't seem to take notice.

"I just…" Peter started. "Well, maybe I was just returning the favor."

Nathan just looks at him at that and says nothing. The moment stretches on and Peter couldn't take the intensity in his brother's eyes. The man always was so intense that sometimes Peter felt that he would just melt from the intensity.

What Nathan says in the next moment shocks him almost as much as what comes after it;

"I love you too, Peter. I love you so damn much." said Nathan.

And then he kisses him.

\-------

He just sits in shock for a moment, unable to comprehend both that his brother just confessed his love for him (even though he had done the same thing without meaning to), and was now kissing him with lips that were slightly dry but knew just what they were doing.

Nathan pulls away. "Nathan!" Peter exclaims. Nathan just raises a brow at him. "We-we shouldn't…I mean…"

He lets out a huffy breath.

"Oh to the hell with it," Peter says, kissing Nathan back.

\-------

Somehow they had ended up tangled up in a mass of legs and arms, rubbing up against each other, gasping into each other's mouths. Nathan somehow having got on top of Peter and was running his tongue over Peter's slightly crooked lips before thrusting it inside, causing Peter to let out a low hiss.

He grabs onto Nathan's face and kisses him back with an intensity that surprises even him. He lets go of his brother's face and grabs onto the silk shirt. Buttons flew everywhere and he couldn't even pretend that he cared about the ruined shirt.

Nathan's hands were quick and deft as they pulled up Peter's shirt, unbuttoning it and tossed it aside without even looking, only moving from his mouth for air. Both sets of pants had left in quick succession and Peter wore no shoes or socks the same as Nathan, as he had taken them off earlier.

He moans as Nathan starts to kiss him everywhere and anywhere that he can, seemingly hungry for the opportunity, as if he had been waiting for it. Peter encourages him as his mouth moves against his neck for a moment; kissing and sucking on the tender skin and making Peter arch up as he moves his mouth over a sensitive nipple.

He never knew that it could feel this intense; it had never with any of the people that he had been with, with Simone or the other few women or the even fewer men, men who looked as close to Nathan as he could find.

He groans as Nathan continues to move downward, wondering if he was really going to…

"Nathan." He groans. Nathan looks up briefly with his eyes, but continues to run his tongue down Peter's side and sucking on the skin, seeming to be enjoying himself immensely, if the throbbing erection was anything to go by. "You…you don't have to—"

At that, Nathan does lift his head up briefly, eyes glittering with emotion. He lets out a shaky breath. "But I want to. God, you don't know how long I've wanted to, Pete—"

"I-I know," said Peter softly. "Me too, I-I wanted to…"

Nathan stills. "Wanted to do what, Peter?" he sounded serious, but there was a tone of something that Peter couldn't recognize.

Peter felt himself flush and tries to avert his eyes, but can't after looking into Nathan's patiently waiting ones.

"I wanted—I _want_ —to suck you off so badly."

Nathan lets out a sound at that and Peter vaguely wondered if Nathan wanted to hear him say it, talking dirty.

Suddenly Nathan's mouth moves down and engulfs his erection, making him let out a startled cry of pleasure.

Apparently he _had_ liked it.

He moves his mouth up and down the cock, a sight so erotic that it made Peter even harder and made a keening moan come out of his mouth. He tries not to move his hips, but can't help himself. Nathan puts a iron grip on his hips and holds him down, his tongue wrapping around the head of Peter's weeping erection and sucking on it as if it was a sweet treat.

The sight and sensations that were going through Peter were too much and with a shout, he felt himself come, shaking as wave after wave of blessed pleasure washes over him and Nathan sucks down his come like he was the thirstiest man on earth and this was the only thing that could sustain him.

Nathan pulls back and Peter lets out a breath, feeling slightly dazed at such a strong climax; it had never felt so intense before, then again he had never been with such an intense person before.

He sits up on his elbows and looks at Nathan, who looked at him with hungry eyes and with an erection that was throbbing and ready.

Nathan stretches out over him and Peter instinctively moves his legs apart to give him room. Nathan looks down at him and Peter was very, very glad that his brother was alive, whole and with him here. He never expected it and it was more satisfying than he could say.

"Peter, I want to…" he trails off. But Peter knew what he was talking about, even without being able to read minds.

"Then do it," said Peter. "I want you to; I want it to be you. Please."

Nathan grabs onto Peter's softening erection and rubs the remaining come on his fingers, Peter finding himself fixated on the sight. He tenses at the first finger, but quickly finds himself able to relax and very soon a couple of more fingers join the first, Nathan taking his time working Peter, looking as if he was making completely sure that Peter would be completely ready.

Finally, too long for Peter, Nathan removes his hand (which had started to feel quite pleasant) and carefully positions himself at Peter's entrance. He looks down at him with a tenderness that takes Peter's breath away.

"You ready?" asked Nathan, taking Peter away for a moment to remember the moment in Kirby Plaza. With a swift nod from Peter, Nathan enters inside of him.

Peter lets out a groan at the feeling of fullness as his brother entered him. Nathan stills and looks at him, kissing him briefly.

"Does it hurt?" Nathan asked softly.

Peter shakes his head, unable to speak. "Good." said Nathan and he thrusts deeper inside.

They quickly built a rhythm, hips moving against each other as Nathan's cock went in and out of Peter's body. Nathan kisses him deeply and rocks in and out of him with a steady pace at first, but was now starting to come more erratically and he moans in Peter's mouth.

Peter could feel himself harden again, rather quickly and Nathan is quick to grab onto Peter's erection and stroke it with his rough hands that felt so good on his cock that he groans loudly.

Nathan thrusts harder and harder inside of him, pulling back suddenly as he lets out a loud cry of pleasure as he comes, pulsing deep inside of Peter and making Peter come once more, holding onto Nathan's hand on his cock with a hard grip, eyes rolling up in the back of his head as he climaxes; come splashing onto him and Nathan both.

He manages to let go of his grip on Nathan and they both breathe heavily for a few long moments before Nathan pulls himself from his brother, taking care once more. After they both get their breathing in check and Nathan moves off of Peter and lies next to him, Peter kisses him gently, smiling at his brother.

"I love you." He said, feeling more alive and wonderful than he could ever remember.

Nathan smiles, kissing him back. "I love you, too."

Both exhausted from what they had just been doing, Peter grabs the blanket and wraps himself up in his brother's arms, feeling that things couldn't get any better.

\-------

Sometime later he gets jerked out of sleep by a sharp knock on the door, Nathan gives a little moan as Peter moves out of bed. "I'll be right back." He whispers. Another sharp knock on the door sounds as he grabs his shirt that Nathan had tossed aside and sleepily starts to button it up.

He stumbles to the door, yawning slightly as he did so. No matter the time of day, he was still quite tired after his and Nathan's…activities.

He opens the door and stares in shock at the sight in front of him.

He was shocked when he sees Claire standing at the door (with her dad). He hugs her close before remembering that her father was standing right there and might not take to him hugging her so close and lets them come inside.

He didn't realize that he was so disheveled and that Nathan had forgotten to put clothes on (although he was under the blanket) until now and he starts to blush, hoping that she wouldn't notice the marks on Nathan as he didn't have any.

He thought his face would catch on fire when she said what she did.

He had been glad to see her, so very glad, but he lets out a sigh of relief when she and H.R.G (a.k.a Noah Bennet/Claire's father) leave. He enters the bedroom and sees Nathan looking at him with a bemused expression.

"Do you think she…?" he left it unsaid, but Peter knew what he was asking, or not, in this case.

Peter nods, moving back into bed and sighing as Nathan wraps his arms immediately around him.

"I'm pretty sure she does, but she didn't really seem to…be offended by it all that much." He hoped she would get back home okay, or wherever she was staying with her dad, in case they decided to stay a couple of days or something; he had the feeling that something was going to happen.

Nathan lets out a small bark of laughter.

"I suppose it's a family thing, huh?"

Peter lets off a chuckle of his own and pulls his brother to him, kissing him.

"I suppose it is." said Peter.

"Love you, Pete."

"Love you, too."

\----------------------------------------

 


End file.
